


Nuit d'étoiles

by vegap1k



Series: Rose fane en musique [2]
Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait un peu de vent, des constellations, et du bleu dans un croissant. On dort mieux au pied d'un arbre sous une cape que près d'un singe qui <i>ronfle</i>, de toutes les façons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuit d'étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Square Enix.
> 
> Léviathan en est témoin, j'aime toujours Bartz ; et Firion ; et les palettes de couleurs très diversifiées. Puis, rendez-vous compte, une fois les guerriers réunis, il faut rejoindre le Sanctuaire de l'Ordre _à pied_ \- il y a maintenant une mappemonde dans **012** , aussi suis-je précise : à vos cartes ! - donc il faut camper, faire des rondes... Voilà !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Firion ? »

Le jeune homme cligna trois fois des yeux et douloureusement. Ses pupilles se heurtèrent aussitôt à une clarté sélène coloriée de perles d'indigo et d'un peu de bleu roi. Cécil lui souriait paisiblement.

« Il nous reste moins d'une heure avant que Squall et Cloud ne prennent le relais. Va donc te coucher, j'assure la surveillance, ici. » garantit le lancier.

Son compagnon d'aventure grimaça, penaud ; le paladin posa une main autoritaire sur l'armure recouvrant son épaule, et lui intima de s'exécuter d'un hochement de menton bienveillant. Le combattant éreinté capitula : leur quête touchait à sa fin, certes, mais s'étendait en longueur ; l'usure rouillait les articulations et rongeait l'endurance des héros de la déesse.

« Je vais passer au point d'eau à l'ouest, la fraîcheur me réveillera. Je reviens vite. » s'excusa-t-il avant de se lever.

Le ciel était encre, l'astre rond presque plein, à mi-hauteur, formel : une heure ou deux s'étaient écoulées depuis le clair de lune. Firion étira soigneusement ses muscles, étouffa un bâillement discret, puis s'enfonça à travers branches et feuilles noires. Un zéphyr lui chuchotait du mystère à l'oreille, remuant les tissus brodés de perle dans ses cheveux brillants. Quelques vieux pins plus tard, et un détour sous un châtaigner maladif et tout gris, il déboucha sur la rive est de l'étang qui coupait le plateau, surplombé d'un volcan inactif, en un maigre croissant. Les iris pinchard du chevalier s'illuminèrent : il lui semblait que le bruissement aigu de l'écume frappant doucement contre le rocher berçait sa fatigue, dessinant un soulagement mat sur son visage exténué.

L'archer s'avança, après quoi il s'agenouilla près du bord, écartant son arc, et retira son bandana coloré avec une précaution maniaque ; son reflet, à la surface lisse, secouait ses mèches épars qui dégringolaient comme neige grisonnante sur son front. Un éclaboussement sonore fit trembler le défenseur de Cosmos : l'eau était très froide. Une brise enhardie froissa quelques cheveux sur sa nuque.

« Ta ronde est achevée, Firion ? »

Tandis que ses doigts se refermaient automatiquement sur la garde cinabre de son épée, l'homme se mit en branle vers la source du bruit : deux chevilles déchaussées allaient et venaient dans l'étang, un collant rayé troussé sur les genoux ; leur propriétaire, à califourchon sur un tronc flottant éventré au niveau des racines, ballottait avec le bois mort.

« Bartz… ? Que fais-tu là ? Ne devrais-tu pas dormir au campement ? » s'enquit son aîné, à présent rassuré.

L'imitateur remua du pied une algue brune ponctuée de turquoise à sa base, l'œil allègre vaguement fixé sur l'expert en maniement d'armes qui s'accroupissait. Il bâilla.

« Djidane ronfle comme un  _grand-père_ , impossible de trouver le sommeil avec cet ancêtre ! » râla-t-il, singeant son ami d'une voix facétieuse.

Le camarade appuya ses coudes sur ses jambes repliées dans un rire ; il se redressa, ramassant son madras aux couleurs criardes dans le mouvement. Il pivota vers la forêt : les arbustes foncés ondulaient au gré d'un souffle d'air taquin.  _Cécil attendait_.

« Pour répondre à ta question, il se trouve que  _justement_ , ma garde n'est pas terminée : je dois y retourner. Cependant, je ne peux pas te laisser seul ici, il faut que tu retournes au camp pour t'y reposer. » expliqua le virtuose sur un ton aussi souple que sévère.

Il noua son fichu avec rigueur, puis dégagea un pan du tissu melon à motifs ronds sur sa joue gauche. Il entendait le mime détailler une constellation au dessus d'eux, véritable infusion de diamants ; côtoyant un saule mort, il voyait une patte et trois grosses serres rectilignes ; au-dessus du plus haut cyprès à l'orée des bois, sa jumelle ; la continuation se faisait par quatre astres très gros et très luminescents : c'était un corps, avec des plumes diaphanes ; la tête était un amalgame entre une comète qui fuyait le mont Gulg et une sorte de losange d'étoiles errant près d'un nuage isolé : il y rêvait un chocobo qui courrait dans des rivières gaillardes. Le jeune rebelle étudia l'artiste, qui s'était levé dans un craquement, pointer du doigt les courbes de l'oiseau jaune, souriant toujours ; on éteindrait la lune qu'on y verrait encore, tant ses dents étaient joliment blanches.

« Ne te soucie pas de moi, je peux tout aussi bien dormir ici ! » hâla le voyageur, debout sur la carcasse bancale.

Firion haussa un sourcil de fer, ravalant un soupir perplexe. Une bise chatouilla le nez joueur de l'insouciant, qui éternua deux fois de suite ; il se frotta les narines, le poing serré sur la hanche et la prunelle étincelante.

« S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit durant ton sommeil, je m'en tiendrais responsable, Bartz. »

L'aventurier cilla.

« Je sais me défendre, héro ! » s'indigna-t-il, les joues un peu roses. « Si ça t'inquiètes autant, tu n'as qu'à rester dormir ici avec moi. »

Le mime rabattit son collant bleu et blanc sur ses jambes, puis bondit placidement sur la rive ; ôtant l'attache d'or ornée de perles cérulées de sa cape, ainsi que ses gantelets lavande pâle, qu'il maria à l'azurin de ses bottines sur les racines d'un pin violet, il s'assit en tailleur entre deux tiges de pissenlits qui avaient l'air de boules de cotons de fumée. Un bouillonnement flamboyant d'indécision le dominait, encapé aigue-marine ; le devoir, l'envie, bulles irisées éclatantes, givrées, y atteignaient la température d'ébullition de la tourmente : le maître d'armes songeait, les paupières sérieuses.

« Bonne nuit ! » claironna le cavalier qui s'étendait sur la terre sèche, ses bras nus croisés sous son crâne.

Il bâilla grossièrement. Le guerrier polyvalent amorçait alors nerveusement un demi-tour ; un bâillement étourdi se démit de ses lèvres rouges : l'eau, provenait-elle des monts gelés d'Elven, ne demeurait qu'eau, non repos. Du silence s'agita longtemps au travers des branchages cachou cicatrisés ou troués en longueur. Un bouclier turquin cogna par mégarde une jambière Genji.

« Hm, je peux m'allonger auprès de toi ? » hasarda l'épéiste, la pommette timide.

« L'herbe appartient à tout le monde, tu sais. » taquina Bartz, les yeux espiègles et le sourire franc. « On partage ta cape ? »


End file.
